Chapter 6: Jump Into An Abyss
After Nico saved us from the Furies he brought us inside Hades dark castle. While we were walking through the halls I noticed some of the paintings had pictures depicting people being tortured and if you listen closely you can hear the screams. "This place is creepy", I said. "You get use to it", Nico said. "Sure", I replied. He lead us to Hades throne room, it had statues of some of the worlds greatest and some of the evilest leaders. "This room looks kind of cool minus the statues of the most hated people that ever lived", I said. I looked in front of me I saw a man wearing a obsidian black tailor suit with black hair pushed back, wearing a ring that looked like a skull with black fire coming out of its eyes and mouth. "It seems my brothers have given me more nephews to despise", Hades said. "Nice suit, what is it made out of?", Miles said. "Mortal souls", Hades replied. Miles took a step back out of fear. "Um uncle Hades?, can you help us", I said. He looked at me like he was expecting to see if I could win first place in a race. "Why would I do that, you killed one of my Furies and when they get angry its hard to keep them calm", he said. "Wait a moment why are you here, what would make you come to my domain?", he asked. Claudia stepped to Hades and kneeled to him and bowed her head to the god. "Lord Hades we seek passage to Tartarus, can you please help us", she begged. Hades looked at her the same way he was doing to me earlier. "Find maybe you can find out what has been making those monsters act up down there", Hades said. He snapped his fingers together and a figure with dark wings and long dark hair and brown skin appeared in front of us. "Thanatos, please escort these demigods to the pit of Tartarus", Hades said. "Wow I never thought the god of death would be so handsome", Alexia said and Claudia nodded in agreement. "Where do you think the phrase death is beautiful came from", the death god said. "Please come with me", Thanatos said. "Before you leave please comeback alive I wouldn't want my brothers blaming me for your deaths.", Hades said. We followed Thanatos through some scary places and one peaceful place that I saw in the distance which I guess was Elysium. Clint was speeding distances far from us then comeback very fast then stopped when he ran into Cerberus. We approached a hole that was extremely dark and that was surrounded by its own cold atmosphere. "Thus is the pit of hell?", Boyd said. He looked very scared who could blame him we were about to jump straight into hell itself, only people who wanted commit suicide would do this. "So who is going first?", Clint said while shaking in fear. "Thanatos are you coming with us?", Miles asked the god of death. "No, nobody goes into Tartarus not me, not even the rest of the Olympians', Thanatos replied. We were all afraid to go in, nobody wanted to do this so I decided to step up. "I'll go first", I said. "Silas are you sure", Boyd said with a worry voice. "Yeah, we need to get down there for Quintus", I said. I stepped to the edge of the pit and I could feel a force trying to pull me in. I looked down and closed my eyes, I focused on the one thing that was worth fighting for, Emiley. I fell face forward into the pit and I could feel the force getting stronger. Chapter 7: Old Enemies Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening